Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-3n+3)+3(-1+4n)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-3n+3}{)} + 3(-1+4n) $ $ {6n-6} + 3(-1+4n) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6n-6 + {3(}\gray{-1+4n}{)} $ $ 6n-6 {-3+12n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6n + 12n} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {18n} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {18n} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $18n-9$